You'll Always Be in My Heart
by x3 baby james x3
Summary: Landon Rollins Carter and Jamie Elizabeth Sullivan are 2 different people.......But does that matter? Little do they know that they will each change each others lives.....chapter changes!! r+r!!!
1. Landon Rollins Carter

A/N: I don't n e 1 from AWTR I'm just a devoted fan to the movie and Shane West  
  
I hope u enjoy my story. It's my first AWTR fan fic so be nice when u review.  
~You'll Always Be in My Heart~  
Chapter 1~Landon Rollins Carter  
Landon Rollins Carter was the typical rebel in high school. He hated school altogether, he was part of the "popular"group, he did anything to be true to his friends. He often got into trouble and almost once was put into jail but he got off.   
  
One night him and his friends were having and initiation for a boy who wanted to be part of their "group". Well he jumped off of a platform and got hurt. Landon tried to help and then decided to leave so he wouldn't be caught. Well, he did get caught after he crashed his car into some barrels.   
  
That Monday at school, the school principal find out and sentenced Landon to help students at their sister school, sweep the floors after school, and to participate in the spring play at school.  
  
Little did he know that that school play would change his life forever……….  
That's the first chapter!!! 


	2. Jamie Elizabeth Sullivan

~You'll Always Be In My Heart~  
~Chapter 2~Jamie Elizabeth Sullivan  
Jamie Elizabeth Sullivan was the school outcast. She didn't have many friends and did anything to help almost everybody. She was involved in the school including the school plays.   
  
She loved her father very much. She did anything to help him when he needed help. She cared about him very much and did anything to keep him safe.   
  
The spring of senior year, Jamie was in the play. She had one of the lead roles along side "the rebel".  
  
Little did she know that that play would change her life forever………..   
That's chapter 2 for ya!! Plz r/r!!!! 


	3. Play Day

~You'll Always Be In My Heart~  
A/N~I changed this chapter with Sister School Saturday cuz I messed up the order.  
~Chapter 3~Play Day  
"Daddy I'm going off to play practice!" yelled Jamie to her father, Rev. Sullivan  
  
"Ok Honey! Have a great time!" replied Rev. Sullivan  
  
Jamie got into her car and drove off to the school.  
"Mom I'm leavin!" Landon yelled to his mother while grabbing is jacket and cd player.  
  
"Ok Honey!! See ya later!" Ms. Carter yelled.  
  
"Hey Eric" Landon said to his best friend who was driving him to the school.  
  
"Hey bro" Eric replied as they did their handshake.  
  
About 15 minutes later they were there.  
  
"Ok Eric be here in 2 hours and I mean it." Landon told his best friend.  
  
"Ya ok. Hey man, tell her to maybe do West Side Story, you know get that nice big booty lookin' girl from Selena, 'Maria, Maria!"  
  
Landon just walked away laughing.  
He was already late for practice when he came walking in with his crutches.  
  
"Ahh…..Landon! Thank you for joining us." Said Ms. Garber, the teacher who was in charge of the play.  
  
Landon walked over to an empty seat, sat down and put his head phones on.  
  
While Ms. Garber was handing out parts Landon heard his name and he quickly looked up. "What! No…….I didn't plan on actually acting." Landon responded shocked.  
After all the parts were handed out, they all sat in a circle and were going over their lines trying to act them out right.  
  
"……but if this is love pour me another glass?" Landon said sarcastically and sort of laughing. "I can't believe I'm reading this shit. It makes no sense and is from the freakin fifties." Landon thought to himself.  
After practice was over Landon was waiting outside for Eric to pick him up. Obviously he had forgotten. Jamie then walked over.  
  
"What does she want" Landon thought.  
  
"Hey Carter" Jamie said.  
  
No response from Landon.  
  
"Would it kill you to try?" Jamie asked  
  
"Yup, and I'm too young to die." Landon responded as if he knew everything.  
  
Jamie then walked off.  
Landon was still standing there waiting for Eric when he realized Jamie was still there.  
  
"I should ask her for a ride." He thought to himself. He walked over to her car and peeked in the window.  
  
"What do you want?" Jamie asked.  
  
"Feeling Christian?" Landon responded  
"42" Jamie said.  
  
"42? 42 what?" Landon asked confused.  
  
"Befriend someone you don't like. It's a to-do list only for your life."  
  
"Ok…." Landon said not caring.  
  
"Join the Peace Core…..Be in 2 places at once…..get a tattoo." Jamie added.  
  
"Whats your number 1?" Landon asked  
  
"I would tell you but then I would have to kill you." Jamie added knowing that he would never get it out of her.  
  
Landon just shook his head and the rest of the ride home was quiet………  
~I hope you liked that chapter!!~ 


	4. Not So Great Saturday Morning

~You'll Always Be In My Heart~  
~Chapter 3~Not So Great Saturday Morning  
"Landon!! Come on!!" Ms. Carter said to her son who was still lying in bed.  
  
"Arhm….."Landon responded still practically sleeping.  
  
"Come on!! Up, Up, Up!! Time to go to school!!"  
  
"Its Saturday…………no school." Landon mumbled  
  
"You forgot……helping at the Sister School." Ms. Carter responded  
  
Landon's eyes shot open. He groaned a little and then rolled out of bed. Ms. Carter was in the kitchen making breakfast.  
  
"Good Morning sleep head" Ms. Carter said to her son who looked half asleep.  
  
"What's so good about getting up at 7:30 on a Saturday morning?" Landon responded.  
  
Ms. Carter set her sons breakfast on the counter. "Come on eat up."  
  
"I'm not hungry!"   
  
"Come honey u have to eat something. I wouldn't have to be telling you thins right now if you didn't do what you did last weekend."  
  
"Mom. Stop. I already know this. Ill just have a piece of toast and leave. I don't need another lecture."  
  
Landon grabbed a piece of toast out of the toaster, grabbed his discman and his backpack and flew out the door to go catch the bus that was heading to the sister school.  
~I hope you like the first real chapter of the story!!~please read and review to let me know how im doing!!~ 


	5. Sister School Saturday

~You'll Always Be In My Heart~  
~Chapter 4~Sister School Saturday  
Landon Carter was dreading to go to the sister school. He hated helping anybody if it didn't involve his friends. He wasn't very patient and he hated getting up early on Saturday mornings.   
  
~Landon's Thoughts~  
  
Damn this bus ride seems to be taking forever. I hate buses. That's why I got a car. All these people on the bus are losers or outcasts. They have nothing better to do on Saturday mornings. I could be sleeping right now!   
  
There's Jamie Sullivan. Of course shed be doing this. She's into helping people. She's into making people happy and shit. I don't understand how she could do this every Saturday. Its so freakin stupid.   
  
My god!! This bus ride is so freakin long. When the hell are we going to get there. Thank God!!!! We're finally here!!  
  
~End of Thoughts~  
  
The sister school wasn't exactly like Landon's school. It was older than his school and it had a lot less students. Landon didn't really want to be there. He wanted to be with his friends doing cool stuff not helping out students.  
  
"Try this one" Landon said to one boy.  
  
"I can't do it!!!!" the kid yelled and ran off.   
  
Everyone looked at Landon in a weird way like he did something wrong. Landon got up with his back pack and walked out of the room. "I don't need to deal with this shit" he was saying to himself. He waited in the hallway until it was time to leave.  
~* Bus ride Home*~  
  
Landon was listening to his discman during the ride home when Jamie Sullivan sat next to him. "Oh great……What does she want." He said to himself.  
  
She sat next to him and asked him all this questions. Landon just gave her a look. Then he "told her off". He tells her he knows her and stuff like that.  
  
"Please don't pretend like you know me, ok?" Jamie says  
  
"But I do, I do. We've had all the same classes in the same school since kindergarten. Why you're Jamie Sullivan. You sit at lunch table 7. Which isn't exactly the reject table, but is definitely in self exile territory. You have exactly one sweater. You like to look at your feet when you walk. Oh oh ,and yeah, for fun, you like to tutor on weekends and hang out with the cool kids from 'Stars and Planets.' Now how does that sound?" Landon responded thinking he knows a lot about her, which he actually does.  
  
"Fairly predictable, nothing I haven't heard before."  
  
"So what's the deal huh? You don't care what people think about you?" Landon asks  
  
"No."  
  
Landon just shakes his head and looks out the window.  
  
"So, you don't care about classes or graduation, but you like school because your popular and you'll never be on top again." Jamie says to Landon  
  
"That's thoroughly predictable." Landon says to Jamie just like she had just said to him.  
  
"Your act only works on an audience." Jamie responds then gets up and goes back to her seat.  
~Landon's Thoughts~   
  
I think I told her off. She didn't know I knew that much about her but now she does.   
  
She's like the only girl I know that doesn't care what people think about her. That's all Belinda does. She cares so freakin much what people think about her. But she's not any different then any other girl.   
  
~End of Thoughts~ 


End file.
